Some embodiments described herein relate to a golf club, such as a putter, with adjustable features.
Each individual golfer is different, being of differing strength, differing size, and having different golf club strokes. Modern golf clubs are fitted to match a golfer's strength, size and type of stroke. Custom fitting of golf clubs, however, can be extremely expensive.
Some golf clubs have been designed with some adaptability (or adjustability). These adaptable golf clubs, however, can be very complex to build and often require dozens if not hundreds of different sized components. As a result, known adaptable (or adjustable) golf clubs can also be extremely expensive.
Although typical known golf clubs are functional and can be fitted to a specific golfer or adapted to be customizable for different golfers, known golf clubs, are not sufficiently adaptable, affordable or otherwise satisfactory. Accordingly, an adjustable golf club, such as, for example, an adjustable putter is needed to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features and to establish dexterity based on its configured position.